The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of blackberry plant, botanically of hybrid origin with Rubus hybrid and other species in its ancestry. ‘16TP4’ will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘16TP4’. ‘16TP4’ is a new blackberry plant grown for fruit production.
‘16TP4’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in spring of 2016 amongst seedlings that were grown from an unnamed blackberry plant in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in spring of 2016 in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by root cuttings, stem cuttings, and tissue culture using meristem tissue has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.